


Supermercado

by Arkannos



Category: IT, IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Complete, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Español | Spanish, Love, M/M, Mexican Character, One Shot, Parody, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkannos/pseuds/Arkannos
Summary: —Richie, en cuanto entremos cada quien por su lado, si nos encontramos ni nos conocemos, no nos vamos hablar. —hablo tan cerca de mi rostro, que era sumamente sencillo robarle un beso en ese instante. Era tan sencillo acercarme, besar su lunar, la cicatriz que le había hecho Bowers hace tiempo… Era tan sencillo amarlo.Matar de nuevo al maldito payaso es más fácil que estar en un supermercado en tiempos de covid.Fic basado en una publicación de Facebook.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 4





	Supermercado

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic nació gracias a una publicación que me encontré en Facebook. Adaptación de otro fic que tengo en el fandom yaoi de Saint Seiya.
> 
> Una disculpa por los errores ortográficos. 
> 
> Posible OoC. Narración en primera persona. Modismos mexicanos. 
> 
> Todos los personajes pertenecen a S. King.

El día de hoy fui al Walmart con mi Eddie Spagetti, mi amorcito, mi todito, mi amado culo hermoso, mi Eds. Como todos saben, por motivos de la enfermedad que está jodiendo al mundo (Covid-19), hay que tomar precauciones y en el supermercado solo puede entrar un integrante de cada familia.

Obvio que Eddie y yo no podíamos entrar juntos, la ley es la ley. Pero en su insistencia de que se llevaría mucho tiempo buscando las cosas y en que no podría con todo lo que necesita para hacerme de comer, limpiar el depa y de paso limpiarse el culo (papel higienico), me llevo a mi.

Eso sí, bien pinche perro disfrazado para que no supieran que éramos la pareja gay más amada del país, en cuanto anuncie mi compromiso con mi Eds todos mis fans lo amaron, y nos los no fans lo odiaron. Somos fáciles de reconocer aquí y en China. Ya saben, el costo de la fama. 

Para no ser reconocidos, mi marido -Ay, que lindo sonó eso- me puso un puto bigote más falso que el cutis siempre terso y libre de arrugas de Jonh Travolta. Para completar mi estúpido disfraz, me hizo usar una gorra del Cruz Azul que me habían obsequiado cuando fui hacer presentaciones a México. Cuando contemple mi reflejo, un nuevo Richie Tozier me saludo de regreso. Me quedé asombrado de mí mismo; Hasta con un bigote estoy bien pinche hermoso. 

Una disculpa si mis expresiones son muy mexicanas, pero como ya mencioné anteriormente, fui a ese país quede enamorado de su cultura, su comida, su gente y sus bellos modismos. 

En cuanto llegamos al Walmart, Eddie me llevó a un lugar donde no nos viera vigilancia, me tomó del brazo y me dijo con una voz tan baja que me recordó al chillido de un ratón;

–Richie, en cuanto entremos cada quien por su lado, si nos encontramos ni nos conocemos, no nos vamos hablar. —hablo tan cerca de mi rostro, que era sumamente sencillo robarle un beso en ese instante. Era tan sencillo acercarme, besar su lunar, la cicatriz que le había hecho Bowers hace tiempo… Era tan sencillo amarlo. 

–Aja... –murmuré, tratando de no mover mucho los labios para que no se cayera mi bigote castaño. Me llevé ambas manos a la cara y traté de pegarlo más a mi piel.

–Bien, bien. —soltó un suspiro —¿Trajiste la lista del mandado que te dí? –preguntó, observando de reojo a los que pasaban junto a nosotros. 

La verdad, lo mire como si tuviera otra cabeza.

–¿Cuál nota?

–¡No digas tonterías Richie! –exclamó, hundiendo los dedos en su suave cabello–¡Si te di la nota en la mano! ¡Hasta estábamos en la cocina! 

Lo mire con cara de poker.

–Bebé, —arrugó la nariz, delatando el desagrado por el apodo cariñoso que hacía tiempo le había dado —lo único que me diste fue una perra cogidota contra la mesa. –sonreí con picardía, las mejillas de Eddie se tornaron rojas y apenas le podía ver los ojillos debido a que casi los tenía cerrados. Me encantaba esa expresión, pero me gustaba más cuando estábamos teniendo sexo.

–Bib Bib Richie… –dijo a media voz —No quiero que escuchen...

–¿Y qué si lo hacen? A mi me encanta presumir que mi esposo es un jodido semental en la cama. —le guiñe el ojo y sonreí con perversión. 

–Ya, ya, ya. Pon atención, te voy a decir que y que compres ¿Entendiste? –asentí –Vas a comprar sopa spaghetti, salsa de tomate...

De ahí, lo único que escuche salir de sus carnosos labios fue; Bla, Bla, Bla.... Verlo de pie frente a mí con su pelo peinado hacia un lado, sus bellos ojos que lucían más grandes por las viejas gafas mías que traía en marcaban más los rasgos de su rostro, la sudadera que le quedaba tan grande me hacía recordar las veces que terminábamos de hacer el amor y se ponía mis camisetas. Verlo así me hacía babear internamente. No entiendo como un hombre como él, tan sexy y bello está conmigo.

–Richie...

Aunque claro, quien no se va a enamorar de tremendo hombre sensual como yo. Incluso yo me enamoraría de mí mismo.

–¡TOZIER!

—¿Que?

–¡¿Escuchaste que te dije?!

–Si, si,si...Salsa de tomate, sopas y otras madres más...

–Te juro que si traes una porquería te voy a...

–Si, Kaspbrak, lo que digas. Yo entro primero... –y sin mirar atrás, entre.

Me tomaron la temperatura (un enfermero demasiado guapo. Pero yo soy fiel. Aunque de vez en cuando me doy mi taco de ojo), dieron gel antibacterial y cogí mi carrito para empezar a buscar las madres que mi amado esposo me encargo. Y lo único que recordaba eran las perras sopas y la salsa de tomate.

Camine por los pasillos, mirando en cada estante las cosas que había, para ver si con verlas recordaba si era eso lo que me había pedido. 

Y entonces lo vi al final del pasillo con dos paquetes de papel de baño, comparándolos seguramente.

Camine en su dirección y él me vio, por unos escasos segundos nuestras miradas se encontraron y así como pasó, terminó... ¡Volteo el rostro! Y su mirada era indiferente, me caló pero todo era por guardar las apariencias.

Seguí mi camino con mi corazón herido. Y llegué a otros pasillos. Mire mi carrito, estaba prácticamente vacío. Pasaron unos veinte minutos y de nuevo me encontré a Eddie. Bueno, fue él quien me encontró, le sonreí en cuanto su mirada se posó en mi, y otra vez volteo.

Suspire. Ya tendría tiempo de abrazos y besos en la intimidad de nuestro lujoso apartamento. 

En fin, hubo un punto en el que me fastidie de buscar y comencé a coger cuanta cosa encontraba y que yo consideraba útil para mi.

Una vez que llene el puto carro, me dirigí a la caja. Quizá era cosa del destino o coincidencia, Kasprak estaba formado a un lado de mi.

Él me miró sobre sus lentes, observe como su ceño se frunció y un rictus de enojo se formaba en su bello rostro.

Se dio cuenta que llevaba puras pendejadas.  
Rápidamente sacó su móvil y texto algo, segundos después mi teléfono vibro.

Era un mensaje suyo. 

"¡Traes comida para gatos! ¡NO TENEMOS GATOS, TOZIER!"

Yo solo le envié un "Ups" y un emonji sonriente.

En cuanto alce la vista, note que la cajera que me atendería a mi nos miraba con sospecha

"¡Nos reconoció!" fue lo primero que me vino a la mente.

Observe con atención como su mano se dirigía al radio junto a la caja registradora con deliberada lentitud. Sus ojos iban de uno a otro, analizandonos.   
Tenía que hacer algo, sí o sí. O Eddie y yo saldríamos de ahí sin la despensa y probablemente con una multa. 

Sin pensarlo dos veces... Observe a mi pareja, infle el pecho y le apunte con el dedo.

—¡Usted que me ve, pinche pendejo metiche y mirón ¿se le perdió algo o que?! –como pude, saque unos condones del carrito, y casi se los estampó en la cara, de no ser por la cajera que me gritó "¡Susana Distancia, Caballero!" –¡¿O quiere probar estos conmigo?!

Eddie lucía más rojo que el típico diablito de la Lotería mexicana y no supe descifrar si era por coraje o bochorno.

–Siguiente por favor... –le llamó la cajera a mi hombre. Él me miró con odio, prometiendo una venganza para más tarde.

Salimos de ahí casi al mismo tiempo, en todo el camino no me hablo... Pero cuando llegamos al apartamento... Me dio unos madrazos, me gritoneo y luego una cogidota de esas que hasta te deja los ojos como un Pug.

Ese día aprendí tres cosas.

1- No tenemos Gato. 

2- Con bigote me veo hermoso.

Y 3- que tengo que hacer enojar más seguido a Kasbprak, coge más rico estando enojado que en modo romántico.

–Fin–

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por sus lecturas!


End file.
